robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Reset 1332
hi October 13, 2012'' '' I created a Roblox account a few years ago, I was new to the game back then. I enjoyed Roblox and got pretty good at it after a little messing around with the controls. After I figured out how to look at the forums, Everyone was talking about a Rumor about a mysterious hacker named "Reset1332". I liked scary stories at the time, And I didn't know much about him, So I decided to look up his account and see his games. It said he had been banned 32 times for bribing players to come into his house on games where he would then kill them with a knife, Admins say he was hacking to give himself weapons, I think so too.. After searching up more stuff about him, I found he had a game called "The library". I explored it and it seemed like a normal library, So I didn't spend much time on the game. You couldn't see very well and you walked very slow. I was starting to get nervous when Reset1332 Joined, He was there for about 10 seconds, Chatted ":)", And left. An old wooden double-door appeared right after he left, I walked over to it. Both doors were open, I knew it probably wasn't the best idea to go through, But curiosity got the better of me. On the other side was a brick hallway that seemed endless, Once I got to the end, There was a white man. He didn't talk at all but when I walked up to him my computer froze for 15 seconds. When it started working again, A message popped up saying "You made a mistake". I took a break from Roblox for 4 months after that. I had decided that Roblox was not safe to join anymore and took a break from Roblox, hoping the glitch or bug would go away. February 13, 2013, My computer seems to be working normally and all my files seem fine, I feel like I can get back on Roblox since I hadn't played in a while. I clicked on the Roblox icon and it took longer than usual to load, Once it loaded, My avatar was dressed like Reset1332. I changed it back to my normal appearance. After that, Roblox seemed fine. But I was wrong.. 28 Days later, I found I could no longer join any games because of an Unknown Error That kept popping up when I wanted to join a game. I thought maybe Roblox was undergoing some type of new update and was being shut down to update, But I checked the forums and found out there weren't any new updates coming out. But just then I thought about how 28 Days after I made my Roblox account, I found out about Reset1332. I thought it was just a coincidence, And I just shrugged it off and thought it was a glitch. But when I investigated a little more, It all tied back to Reset1332. I didn't know why he wanted to target me. So I just stayed off of Roblox and played some other games. I continued to forget more and more about Roblox and let it slip out of my mind for almost 2 years. By then I had forgotten all about Roblox. Until I received a letter in the mail, It was addressed to me but it had my Roblox account username on it. It said "I'm coming out - Reset1332". I was scared not only because of the letter But because he knew where I lived. I didn't feel safe even in my own home, I needed to do something but I didn't know anything about him besides his account. I quit Roblox forever and moved to an apartment far away from where I used to live. Some of my friends say he's still online now and again, I know he is going to get another person to terrorize, It might even be you. Category:Games Category: Category:Entities Category:Glitches/Exploits Category:Site Based